


Eighteen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At age eighteen, each person meets their soulmate."</p>
<p>Some way, some how. It was unavoidable. Everyone fell for the love of their life. Everyone except you (at least for a little while).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted to do a Castiel/Reader fic, but was completely unmotivated.
> 
> *from the writingprompts subreddit*
> 
> "[WP] At age 18 each person meets their soul-mate. For centuries everyone has fallen in love with theirs. You're the first person to not love yours."
> 
> -edit- I wrote this at two in the morning, so obviously the concept of Castiel being an /angel/ didn't occur to me. I suppose we can say that this is an alternate universe in which Castiel's vessel (Jimmy Novak) doesn't have a family, and just so happens to turn eighteen on the same date as Reader? I don't know. Explain it however you want. I'm not giving up on a story because of one error.

               You had been hunting with the Winchesters for as long as you could remember. Your parents had been dead for almost fourteen years. The only memories you had of them were the photos Sam and Dean had managed to dig up in time for your sixth birthday. You had been raised exactly as they had- warriors. You knew things you never imagined you would need. But living with these boys, imagination was pretty much your entire reality.

               When most little girls got dolls and dresses for Christmas and birthdays, you got guns, blades, lockpicking kits, fake IDs, and almost any other survival tool imaginable. You'd learned to shoot as soon as you could hold a pistol- six. Knife throwing- eight. Lockpicking- nine. Along with many other skills, like how to get out of almost any situation in which you were tied up.

               These were things that came natural to you. You moved schools after every job. You never stayed in one place for more than a few weeks before moving on. Most of your actual schooling was taught by Sam whenever you had free time. Almost no rules of society applied to you and your boys.

_Almost._ Almost was the key word. There was one rule that actually mattered. It was unavoidable. Even by the sons of bitches known as Sam and Dean Winchester. "At age eighteen, each person meets their soulmate," Sam had explained. Sam's was Jessica- a blonde who had suffered the same fate as his mother. Dean didn't like to talk about his. So far, you hadn't managed to drag the story out of him.

               You never saw yourself as having a soulmate. After a history of living in motels and abandoned houses, you never stayed in one place long enough to ever "settle down" and have a relationship. Sam and Dean were the perfect example. Every other hunter you had met had their story about how their soulmate met their demise. Hunters never seemed to get the happy ending.

               Here you were. It was the day before your eighteenth birthday. You were currently on a hunt involving a crossroads demon in some small town in Nebraska. It was supposed to be a simple case- a week at most. You were not looking forward to spending your eighteenth birthday exorcising a demon.

               You stared blankly at the TV, tuning out whatever Sam had playing while he researched. Dean sat down beside you, pushing a glass of whiskey toward you. He smiled, putting his arm around your shoulder. "You okay, kid?" he asked. You faked your best smile, shaking your head 'no'. "C'mon, you'll be eighteen tomorrow! Exciting!" His attempt to cheer you up was sweet, although you really didn't think alcohol was the best method of making you feel better. "At least it's a simple case, Y/N," he said, trying to look on the bright side. "We'll be out of here in no time."

               Sam seemed to have been listening, because he soon closed his laptop, setting it down on the small coffee table before sitting down next to you, opposite to Dean. He motioned Dean into the small kitchenette. "Look, I know why you're disappointed. I did the exact same thing." You turned your head to face him. "Yeah. Anyways, I know it's not an appealing thought- after all the stories." He paused. "But you're gonna be okay, you know? You can sit out tomorrow, if you want. God knows it's enough to have to take in, let alone while battling a demon."

               You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Thanks, Sammy," you muttered. You pulled away. You took the glass of whiskey, guzzling it down as you felt the burn in your throat. "I'm going to bed," you announced.

               "G'night, Y/N," Dean murmured.


	2. Eighteen

               You woke up the next morning, grabbing for your phone on the bedside table. It was eleven in the morning. And you were eighteen years old. You groaned at the thought, kicking the cheap covers off of your legs. The light shone through the thin fabric of the motel curtains, urging you to get up and make breakfast or something else you would see in a nineties sitcom.

               Finally, you pulled yourself out of the warm confines of the hotel bed. Sam and Dean had played rock-paper-scissors to decide who got the second bed; evidently, Dean had won. The sheets were almost completely off the bed, which was a new feat, even for him. In any case, you tried to find ways to occupy yourself while the boys were out working the case. After a half-hour of mindlessly browsing the cable television the motel offered and finding nothing, you sifter through Sam's collection of tomes and other assorted books, finding nothing you hadn't already read.

               Your attention shifted to Sam's laptop. He never minded you using it, as long as you didn't do anything stupid (or look at his history). You sat down on the small couch, opening the laptop and quickly typing Sam's password. His screensaver greeted you- a picture of you, Dean, and himself from a few years back. A small smile fell on your face as you opened up Chrome.

               It started out as harmless case work- finding new ones in various places, listing them out for them to sort through. Eventually, it turned into YouTube videos, then Ghostfacers. You had met the Ghostfacers on various cases- here and there they would be "working a case" in the same place as you. Needless to say, you saved their asses every time.

               About an hour and a half of frustration later, you finally gave up. You walked to the kitchenette, finding a cold breakfast sandwich in a fast food bag. You quickly finished it, thanking God you didn't have to go out to get your own food.

               The bathroom was impossibly small. Especially considering it was to be shared by three people. Your hands met a small med-kit, opening it to find bandages. You replaced the wrap around a cut on your leg you had gotten a few days ago- a fairly deep cut, at that. Dean had sewn it up for you, but you always managed to keep your wounds clean until they healed.

               You took off the shorts and t-shirt you had worn to bed, and began to apply antibiotic cream to a few other small cuts on various parts of your body- your neck, arms, stomach. As ugly as they were, your scars made you who you were. You rubbed your hands over the ridges in your flesh, remembering where each one came from.

               Nostalgia aside, you walked into the main room, digging in your bag for a change of clothes. You heard steady breathing behind you and pulled your gun out of the side pocket, your body snapping around. You stared down the sights at a mystical man in a trench coat. He stuttered, putting his hands in the air. "Look, I-"

               "Don't talk. Get the fuck out," you said through gritted teeth. "I don't need to explain blood stains on the carpet to the management, as much of a shit-hole as this place is."

               "I don't want to hurt you," he stammered with a gruff voice. You could tell he was worried- intimidated, even. He slowly walked towards you, taking the gun from your hands and setting it onto the bed side table. "I just need to find Sam and Dean."

               "They're.. not here," you explained. "They were gone when I woke up." You shifted your gaze, looking down the man's body, admiring the view while putting on a hoodie and jeans. "I'm sorry; who are you?"

               "I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord. I've been looking for Sam and Dean to help me deal with this.. 'soulmate' situation," he explained. "But, since they're not here, I guess you can help me? Assuming you're human."

               You let a laugh escape at that. "Yeah, I'm human, as far as I know." You looked into his eyes for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Okay, so the soulmate thing?"

               "Yes," he said, sitting down on the bed. "I.. don't understand. You're supposed to meet your soulmate on your eighteenth birthday- I get that. But what then?"

               You recited what you knew, telling him about traditions and teaching him about love itself, it seemed. "And basically, soulmates fall head over heels for each other when they meet."

               "Falling head over heels? That sounds painful," he muttered, looking down at the floor. You laughed, explaining what you meant while he spoke under his breath about how humans were confusing.

               After a few seconds, you spoke up. "Wait, so, why do you need to know? You're an angel; you shouldn't have a soulmate- at least not a human soulmate."

               "Well, actually, that's the thing. I'm.. bound to this vessel, as one would say. I'm keeping him alive. I _am_ him." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

               "Oh." _Oh._ You stared at him for a moment. You coughed awkwardly. "So, when is your lucky day?" you asked, exaggeration in your voice.

               "Um, actually, it's today," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. Wait- today? You pushed the thought out of your head, really hoping this was a coincidence. "When was yours?"

               You paused. Should I lie? You decided against it. "Today," you let out. It was almost a whisper. 

               "Today?" he asked, almost as if to confirm what you had said. You nodded. He took a moment to process the situation, trying to pick his words carefully. "This is.. good," he said hesitantly.

               You felt angry tears flood your eyes. "How is this 'good' to you?" you asked, turning your head away from him.

               "Well, it-"

               "Leave," you said forcefully. "Get out."

               "As you wish." You heard a swoosh and when you turned back, Castiel was no longer sitting next to you. You rolled up into a ball, attempting to calm yourself down, to no avail.

                _Your soulmate was a fucking angel._


	3. Smoke

               You had fallen asleep after an hour or so, your face still red from crying. Your sleep was cut short by the door opening and the familiar sound of boots rubbing across the carpet. You sat up slowly, looking up at the two boys. Sam immediately noticed the puffiness around your eyes. “Hey, hey, you okay?” he asked, rubbing a hand down your arm.

               “Yeah,” you lied, nodding your head and not quite meeting his gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine.“ You coughed, finally looking up at both of them. “You had a visitor.” Your voice trailed off. They both looked at you, puzzled. “Um, an.. an angel. His name’s Castiel.”

               Dean glared down at Sam, raising his eyebrows. “Castiel?” he asked, moving to sit down next to you. He handed you another fast food bag. “Haven’t seen the bastard in years,” he said, chuckling. “So, um, Castiel- what did he want?”

               “Just.. popped in to pay a visit,” you forced, looking away as your cheeks heating up. You were never the best liar. Sam and Dean stared at you. Sam put his hand on your shoulder.

               “Nice try,” he murmured, letting a breath out. You felt tears begin to stream down your face again. He sighed. “Look, I don’t want you to be upset. You can trust us with anything, okay?”

               Your breath stuttered when you let out a ‘yeah’. “H-he asked about the soulmate thing,” you stammered.

               “Why? How does he even know about that?” Dean asked, shifting in his seat. “He’s not even goddamn human!”

               “He’s bound to his current vessel,” you managed, the frantic tears ceasing to fall. “He said he was keeping him alive.”

               Sam muttered a curse under his breath. “Only person you saw today?” he asked, his forehead falling against yours. You nodded. He took a few moments, contemplating the next thing to say. “I guess that’s it,” he simply said.

               “What?”

               “He’s your soulmate, like it or not,” he said, looking straight into your eyes. “Sorry.”

               “No, no, it’s okay,” you affirmed, wiping your eyes. “Just- not very appealing, y’know? An ethereal being is my soulmate.”

               “At least now you know you have a guardian angel,” Dean joked. You glared at him, letting out a breathy laugh and shaking your head. “Sorry- trying to lighten the mood.”

               “Well, we’re going to get some shut eye,” Sam finally said, standing up. “Happy eighteenth. Goodnight.”

               Dean ran a hand through your hair. “Night, kid.“ He patted your shoulder. “Happy birthday, I guess.”

               After about an hour, you were sure the boys had fallen asleep. You pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of Dean’s bag before pushing the door of the motel open. Sure, it was a bad habit, but it was something you valued- tradition, almost.

               You held the cig between your teeth, digging the lighter out of your pocket. You held your hand up, shielding the flame from the wind outside. The cigarette ignited, but was immediately put out, and forced to the ground.

               “Do you realize how many diseases and health risks come with smoking?” You looked to your side to see the trench-clad angel, staring at you with concern. You rolled your eyes, pulling out another cigarette. “Good thing I’m an angel,” he muttered under his breath.

               Castiel's eyes didn't leave your hands as you let a puff of smoke trail from between your lips. You glared at him before pulling out another cigarette and holding it out to him. "If you're going to stand there and be creepy, then you're going to smoke." You pushed the butt between his teeth and handed him the lighter.

               He lit the cigarette hesitantly, copying your movements by shielding the flame from the breeze. You watched him, curious to see how he handled it. Unsurprisingly, he had a coughing fit. You couldn't help but laugh. "First cigarette?" you asked, a tone of amusement in your voice as his coughing died down.

               "Yes," he sputtered. "This is not pleasant. Why do you enjoy this?" He threw the butt to the ground, instinctively dragging the ashes across the pavement.

               "It's a good burn," you answered. You giggled. "At least after a little while. Takes some time to get used to." Your laughing slowed. "Sorry."

               "For what? Me not being able to smoke a cigarette is not your fault."

               He was almost clueless. "I-I mean earlier. Sorry for being a jerk." You sighed. "Having an angel as a soulmate isn't really settling well for me."

               "Oh." His voice was impossibly calm.

               "How is it for you? A boring, ordinary human is your soulmate," you asked, smiling to him as you threw your own cigarette to the ground, your foot trawling over the butt.

               He stared at you, seemingly puzzled. "I'd hardly call you ordinary," he finally spoke. Before you could interject, he continued. "You were raised by Sam and Dean Winchester. You're a hunter. You pulled a gun on me as soon as we met." That drew a laugh.

               You looked down at the ground. "Thank you, I think," you responded, your laugh breaking through the words. You shivered as the cold wind finally hit you.

               "You should go inside," Castiel reasoned. "I don't think you want to freeze."

               "Goodnight, Cas," you said. "Can I call you that?" You opened the door to the motel room.

               "I'd like that. Sleep well."


	4. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if your hair isn't long enough for a ponytail. Or if you don't like dresses. Just wanted some plot. Apologies again!

               The next morning you woke up to the familiar sounds of bags rustling. You focused on Sam, hunched over, neatly packing things into his bag. He looked back over to you. "Morning," he said, standing up. "Pack your bag, but leave out a t-shirt and jeans or something."

               "Why?" you asked, still half-asleep. "What time is it?"

               He pushed his sleeve up slightly, looking down at his watch. "Um, about two thirty in the afternoon." You stared at him in shock. "We thought we'd let you sleep in today. We'll leave tomorrow, 'kay? In the meantime, feel free to do whatever."

               You pulled yourself out of bed. Reaching down into your familiar green duffel, pulling out a set of clothes for the day and tomorrow. You quickly changed, stuffing the prior clothes into the bag messily. You took your phone off its charger and grabbed a small pistol and your wallet before slipping on your shoes. "I'm going to explore the town before we leave. Just gotta.. brush my teeth." You pulled your hair into a ponytail, too lazy to fidget with it.

               You began to walk down the main drag, the street cracked and faded from wear. Your first stop was a small coffee shop, grabbing a simple latte. Guilty pleasure, you guessed. Coffee was a necessity in hunting, really. It was just _loaded_ with caffeine. It was always nice to get a more "civilized" drink when you got the chance.

               Next stop was a small clothes store. You never really did much clothes shopping. Most of your wardrobe (aside from jeans) was black, grey, or white. There was the occasional bit of color, but the neutrals outweighed them by a long shot. You decided to treat yourself to a late birthday present and buy something different. You walked over to a clothes rack, filled with dresses. You owned one skirt: the one that went with a blazer in case you needed it for a case.

               You didn't even know if you liked dresses. You pulled a few various ones in your size off the rack, slipping into a dressing room.

               After around twenty minutes of dresses, you decided on a coral one- about knee length. A pair of heels and a few other pieces of clothing (more in the regular palette) later, you were checking out. You handed the cashier one of many stolen credit cards. She smiled and handed it back, telling you to 'have a nice day' in that overly cheery voice no one really has.

               Bags in hand, you continued down the street, the rubber soles on your worn out black Converse dragging against the pavement with a slight scraping noise. Suddenly, a park caught your eye.

               You rushed over to a bench in an isolated corner of the small green area. You sat down, digging through your bags and admiring your purchases. A gust of wind passed your face, and when you looked to the side, Castiel was sitting next to you.

               He smiled. "Hello. Are you enjoying your day?"

               You couldn't help but grin back. "Um, yeah, I guess. We're not leaving until tomorrow, so I kind of have the entire day to myself. What're you doing here, Cas?"

               "I wanted to check on you. You seemed more comfortable with me being in your presence last night. I just came to say hello; I'll be going now."

               You grabbed his arm. "Wait." He looked over at you curiously. "Stay for a while. I don't really have anyone else anyways. You're already here."

               "Okay," he responded, settling a bit more on the bench. "Actually, I have something for you." He pulled a wrapped box out of his trench coat. "I understand that it is customary to give presents on birthdays." He handed you the box. "So, I got you something."

               "Cas, we have the same birthday. I can't take this from you- I didn't even get you anything," you reasoned.

               "I don't have a need for material possessions," he responded. "Just open it." You hesitantly opened the gift, recognizing a jewelry box. You looked up at him, and he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

               It was adorable and you hated it.

               You opened the smaller box to find a necklace with a vial and small health sigil on the end. He interrupted your thoughts. "Holy water." You nodded, thinking of how weird it was to receive a necklace with holy water as a charm. "We can't have any demons getting to you."

               You didn't really know what to say. "Thank you."

               "You're welcome. Just trying to keep you safe," he said, his voice quiet. There was a long pause. "Here, let me put it on you." You turned your body, your back facing him, and handed him the necklace. He fastened it with a small 'click'.

               "Suits me, don't you think?" you asked, a giggle following. "Seriously, thank you Cas. I love it." You fidgeted with it lightly. You hesitated before speaking again. "So, um, I know you're an angel and you don't need to eat, but do you want to go get some ice cream or something? I think I kind of owe you."

               "If you'd like to. I've never had ice cream," he admitted.

               You pulled him off the bench by his wrist. "Angel or not, you need to have ice cream. I don't know how you've survived this long without it."

               He allowed you to drag him behind you, pulling him into an ice cream shop. You quickly ordered your favorite flavor as Cas read the menu, evidently confused. He eventually just said, "I'll take what she's having."

               You took the two cones from the worker behind the counter, handing one to Cas. "Eat slow," you instructed, "but not too slow. And don't bite. Lick." You began work on your own cone. "I want your first ice cream experience to be as great as possible."

               He laughed, following your instructions and looking at you, surprise on his face. "I can understand why humans find this so pleasant," he said, taking another lick of his. "This is delicious."

               "I know, right?" You smiled, watching him as he tongued at the treat. A laugh threatened to escape as you noticed a dab of ice cream on the tip of his nose. "Sit still," you muttered, licking your thumb. "Don't be creeped out, okay? Just trying to help you." You wiped away the ice cream, sucking it off your thumb. "Okay, you're good. Back to eating."

               You both finished your cones after a few minutes. Castiel murmured a 'thank you'. "You don't need to thank me," you said. "It was just ice cream." 

               "No- I mean- thank you for spending the day with me."

               "Oh. It was really no problem," you responded, smiling fondly at him. "I'm kind of stuck with you for... eternity, so we might as well spend time together."

               "You can ask me to leave whenever you want," he responded, obviously confused by your expression.

               "I'm- I'm," your voice was interrupted by a giggle. "I'm just saying- since we're soulmates and all, we should probably get to know each other and stuff, y'know?"

               "I understand," he confirmed. There was an awkward pause. You checked your phone for the time, realizing it was almost five. "What's wrong?"

               "Nothing," you said. "Just acting like a normal person for almost three hours; it feels weird."

               "You want to go kill something?" he genuinely questioned. You let out a breath.

               "No, Cas," you replied, smiling. "It's a nice kind of weird. Having someone here besides Sam and Dean; it'll take a while to get used to, but I think I like it so far."

               "I think I like it too."


	5. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Apologies for cheesiness. It's very fluffy cheesiness basically. I am *not* sorry. Enjoy.

               A few days later, in a new town, you were packing up clothes after a hunt. "Hey- c'mere for a second." Sam motioned for you, staring down at his phone. "Why is Castiel texting me asking for my permission to take you on a date?" Dean focused his attention to Sam with a look of shock.

               You shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

               "You don't even have anything to wear on a date," Dean said, seemingly to himself. You looked at him, questioning his statement. "What? All your clothes are either ripped, stained, or strictly for work."

               "Actually," you began, grasping for your bag before pulling out the dress, "I decided to treat myself to this."

               He folded his hands, making his best puppy dog face. "Aw, do you want to play dress up?" he teased, shaking his head. You rolled your eyes. "You're such a girl."

               "That's kind of the point, Dean-o." You folded the dress and neatly placed it back in the bag. "So- the date- is that a yes?" you asked Sam, trying not to sound too excited.

               "If you want to go," he said, "you have my blessing." You mumbled a quick thanks, blushing at the word 'blessing'. You began to pack things into the larger duffel.

               Turning back to Sam, you asked, "What's Cas' number anyways?"

               "Cas? You even have pet names?" He faked a cringe, handing you his phone with Castiel's number on screen. "It's like I don't even know you."

               You programmed the number into your contacts, tossing the phone back to Sam. "Thank you," you quickly said. "I have a date to plan, I guess."

               You typed a quick message.

                _Hey Cas. It's me- your soulmate. :) Sammy gave me your number. Told me you wanted to go on a date?_

               A few minutes later, your phone went off with your text alert.

            _C: Yes. I'd like to go to dinner tonight, and it would be fantastic if you'd accompany me._

_That'd be great! Is seven good for you?_

_C: Anytime is good. I'll see you at seven, I suppose. ;)_

               A few minutes later, he sent you the name of a nearby restaurant. You checked the clock- five fifteen. "Calling the shower!" you yelled, pushing open the bathroom door. You heard a scoff and a groan from the two boys.

               You were used to shitty motels; uncomfortable mattresses, cold showers, no cable were all a part of life. But the water pressure and temperature of a motel shower had never been quite so horrible. After the almost unbearable shower, you wrapped a towel around your body and switched on your music library, taking care of other basic hygiene necessities like combing your hair, brushing your teeth, and flossing. You dried your hair and put on a t-shirt and shorts for the time being. In terms of makeup, you didn't own much or use it often, so you just went with your instincts, simply putting on a bit of mascara.

               You finished up in the bathroom, sauntering back into the main room and pulling out the dress. You changed into it, smiling. "What do you think?" you asked Sam and Dean. "Do I look date-appropriate?"

               "You look great," Sam said.

               "Slow down, kid," Dean joked. "Too grown-up." He chuckled. "You look fantastic."

               "Thanks," you muttered, sitting down on the bed to slip on a pair of nude heels. You laid back, zoning out while Sam explained various pieces of lore to Dean. There was a knock on the door and you snapped out of your dazed state.

               You opened the door, not even bothering to check who it was. Castiel stared back at you, smiling as soon as he saw you. He wore his normal get-up- a suit with a trench coat- but it looked to be a new suit. He peeked through the doorway, waving towards Sam and Dean.

               "Cas!" Dean stood up, extending his arms to pull Castiel into a hug. "It's been forever!" You swore you heard him mutter something about 'treating her right', but you pushed it to the back of your mind.

               Sam did the same, giving him a quick hug before putting his hands in his pockets. Dean glared at you next to Castiel, seemingly assessing the situation. Sam smiled and coughed awkwardly. "I guess Dean and I should let you guys get going," he said. "Great to see you, Castiel."

               "Same to you," he said, looking between the two boys. "We should catch up sometime; it's been so long."

               "Yeah," Dean murmured. "Definitely." He pulled you into a hug. "Have fun."

               Castiel opened the door, motioning for you. You happily obliged, walking through it with Cas following. As soon as the door was closed, he mumbled a quick, "You look beautiful."

               You grinned. "Thank you. You look amazing too, for the record."

               He let out a breathy laugh. "So, um, the place is just down the street. Do you mind walking?"

               "Walking is fine," you said. "As long as I've got my guardian angel, I think I'm okay."

               The walk only lasted around ten minutes. The hostess asked for a reservation, to which Cas responded with 'Novak'. She led the two of you to a table, laying down two menus.

               "So," you began, sitting down, "dinner. I thought angels didn't need sustinence."

               He pushed the trench coat off his shoulders, draping it over the back of the chair. "Research," he simply said. "Dinner was apparently a safe date, so I went with that. I figured as long as you enjoy yourself, I would be satisfied."

               You paused, contemplating a response. He really wanted to please you. "That's... incredibly sweet, Cas," you simply said, smiling. You did that a lot.

               The two of you began browsing the menu. "I hate to be kind of forward, but since you're a fucking angel, how much of humanity have you seen?"

               He looked back up at you. "Everything." He cleared his throat. "At least, everything so far. Everything from Adam and Eve until right now."

               A lot. "Wow. Um, that's pretty crazy." He nodded in agreement. "Favorite moment?"

               He seemed confused. "I'm on my first date with my soulmate, and you're asking me about my favorite moment?"

               Not only was he an angel, but he was smooth as fuck.

               You felt your cheeks heating up as your waitress approached. Cas noticed and tried his hardest to hold in a laugh.

               The rest of the evening was filled with stories- stories from your time with Sam and Dean, stories from Biblical times. It was all incredible. An angel being your soulmate wasn't all that bad so far.

               Cas paid the check, explaining the fact that it was the 'gentlemanly' thing to do. He grabbed his coat and the two of you headed out. Your body shuddered as the cool night air hit the skin not shielded by your dress. Cas noticed immediately and slipped his trench coat over your shoulders. You thanked him silently, taking his hand in yours as you began to walk towards the motel.

               When you reached the door to the room, you turned to face Castiel. "Thank you," you said, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for everything. I had a lot of fun."

               "I'm glad to hear." There was a long pause. "I have a strange urge to kiss you right now."

               "I thought I was the only one." You pulled him into a slow kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck. A few seconds later, the kiss broke. "That was kind of great."

               "Agreed." He hugged you momentarily, his chin resting on the top of your forehead. "You should probably get back to Sam and Dean," he said. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight." With a 'swoop' of wings he was gone.


End file.
